Dye
by V is for the 5th
Summary: More of a spin-off then a fanfiction. Original(as much as possible) Rate and review please. This will be rated T for Violence, language, and possible controversial themes.
1. General rules of Dye

**This is Dye. A Bleach Spin-off I will be writing.**

**This story will be written pertaining to a certain point in each character's life.**

**But before that, let's get the rules down. Yeah, this is a generic rule chapter...because that's the way to get fans...*sighs* I'd be a terrible publicist...**

Zanpakuto(non-release) in Dye are each individual and not limited to katanas. It can be anything it's user can..well...use.  
Some Zanpakuto posses the ability to use their power in their non-release form. It is unheard of to do this before releasing your sword however.  
There are 13 squads each with their own theme.  
There is a maximum of 4 people in each squad.  
Lieutenants must have a bankai  
You must posses a shikai in order to become part of a squad(with the exception of Squad 10)  
Arrancar are very different in Dye, each possessing a half mask at frist then a full mask, neither of which they have to wear, though without it they can't use any hollow powers.  
Resurrección do not exist in Dye.  
All Arrancar are numbered off of their power.  
All arrancar can posses a bankai, same as a shinigami  
Visoreds do not exist, though a handful of shinigami posses hollow abilities.  
Some arrancar posses a third mask, but it's not common.  
There are 15 different districts in the Soul Plane  
Districts 1-5 are controlled by the Soul Society.  
Districts 6-10 are monitored by SS but they have limited control over it.  
Districts 11-15 have little to no interaction with SS and are under the control and laws of it's own people.  
There is no Soul King.  
There are Quinces, Fullbringers, and Hollows.  
All souls can posses a zanpakuto.  
Many non-shinigami posses a zanpakuto, though only a handful of them posses a shikai.  
While not unheard of, non-shinigami almost never posses bankai, though this and the previous rule only apply to divisions 1-10  
Arrancar can live peacefully in SS.  
There is a difference here between Soul Society and Soul World. Soul World refers the entire plane of existence there, Soul Society is a organization that resides there and created the districts and such.  
Arrancar are naturally formed whenever a hollow morphs their Spiritual Pressure(reaitsu) into a zanpakuto type weapon.  
They can do this during any state, however if they do it before becoming a Menos Grande they will not be numbered,  
Gillans cannot do this until evolving.  
Aduches make up almost all the Arrancar  
There have only been 5 documented Vasto Lorde  
3 have deceased or disappeared  
Another became the #2 Arrancar.  
The final one remains a Vasto Lorde  
All characters are original.  
A handful of names may be reused, though mainly titles such as Kenpachi.  
All zanpakuto are original ideas of my own, however they may be similar to others. Both to others in this story and bleach.

Please note this will be updated whenever I think of a new idea and whenever I need to add a rule.

The next chapter should be out soon and should be actual story.


	2. Their first meeting

**The story of Nexcain Masumoto and Inazuma Meiyo Pt.1  
Their first meeting**

**Soul Society is but a idea in a mans head now, the soul world is rather barren and bleak.  
****That man is Nexcain Masumoto, and t****his is his Story.**

*A lone man sits holding a katana blade in hand, staring at it oddly*  
Could it be that...it really talked to me? *He shakes his head, recalling the fight with the monster he had just slain*

_*It came from nowhere attacking the other swordsman, he moved fast to try to defend himself but got overpowered quickly. He ran as fast as he could to help the other man. As he did so, he saw the beast for the first time clearly. It was the height of 2 men and easily 3 thick, with a long tail easily as long as the beast itself. It seemed to have an odd mask, but try though he might he couldn't see a face beneath it. He unsheathed and slashed out with a single motion of his blade, and was pleased to hear the beast scream in pain as it's arm fell off. He turned and got into his stance, happy he'd had practice using this blade against some of the smaller beasts. His eyes widened as the beast screamed and it's arm came back. He felt sheer terror as a garganta opened the sky above him and 2 Gillans stepped out. He couldn't move, it felt as if the sky had fallen on him. He heard a voice, from withen him, yet not his own. He wondered if he had gone insane. Then it said* _ I am You, but I am not. I am..._*The voice said a strange name but he knew he was near death, so he screamed*_ "Help me, Akuma no inochitori!" *_He heard a small childish laugh* _I suppose that'll do for now, but please work on asking me for help, I don't want to listen too you whine whenever you need me._ *After that he couldn't remember what happened, but he swore his sword changed and that it had grey flames coming from it. By the time he came too, the beast he was initially fighting was badly injured and crippled on the ground and the 2 Gillans were retreating with large wounds in them. He shook his head and knew he must slay the beast now, so he took off it's head and stabbed through it's skull-like mask and it disintegrated. He felt tired, so he found the man from earlier and took him back to his shack,then layed down and awoke a little later where he began pondering about what happened_*

*The man behind him awoke.* Hello there. *Nexcain waved at the man he had saved who studied him with careful electric blue eyes* You had 2 swords that I've never seen anything like them before...  
*Nexcain raised an eyebrow and then showed the man his katana* No, I have this sword, and that's it.  
*The other shook his head* There was 2. A white katana with some sort of grey energy on it and a large black sword.  
*Nexcain looked at him oddly* Did I have these things after I shouted something?  
*He nodded* Akuma no inochitori. Demon's bane, or bane of devils, something like that.  
*Nexcain's eyes widened* Did you see anyone else there?! Hear anything else?  
No. Just you like you are now and then...It kinda looked like you exploded, but not like with fire, more like it was just the shockwave...I don't know, I had a massive headache and couldn't see well...  
It's not your fault. Tell me, what's your name?  
Me? I'm Inazuma Meiyo. You?  
I am Nexcain Masumoto.

*the two studied each other, Nexcain had a silverish hair pulled back in a ponytail with green eyes and a faint white scar across his left cheek from nose to ear. He wore a grey kimono with a few scrapes and one arm missing, the other cut open. Underneath were bandages. He wore geta on his feet but without shoes of any sort. His sword rest in his lap at the moment, but it was obvious he slipped the sheathe in his belt most of the time. Meiyo had a blue trench coat with purple trim, underneath a blackish set of chainmail. He had blackish shoulder pauldrons and a set of bracers with a bandage around the wrist over his arms with the same color metal. He had black jeans and steel-toed boots(though Nexcain had no idea what those wore or why he called them that, they just seemed like the name of those items to him).*

You wear odd clothing.*they said to each other and laughed*  
I guess it's just different tastes then.*Nexcain stated*  
I suppose so. I made these bits of armor from an enemy I slayed.  
*Nexcain nods* One of those beasts that keep wondering around? They always seem to disintegrate after I kill them. I know because I once tried to kill one for food.  
No, it was something else. Didn't have that creepy mask-face thing, it was a large snake thing the locals called it a Jormungand. It's a species that lives there and they hunt it as a trial to pass on to warrior-hood. They have an weird trait where they can change their weapons into animals. They said my weapon might be able too as well. They also said months to years of training are required. Perhaps..that's what your sword did, only it turned into 2 new blades instead of a animal but... I really can't think of a reason it would do that...  
Hmm...*Nexcain thinks* Well, do you know where they are? It seems to be a logical place to look for answers and it's the best lead I can see at the moment. Besides, those strange mask-beasts are common here. I'd rather not meet another until I understand what's going on with me.  
*Meiyo nods* Alright Nexcain, we'll be off tomorrow morning, I'll be fully rested by then and we should be able to fend off any enemies on the way.  
*Nexcain nods* Tommorow then. I'll prepare some food for the trip and we'll eat then we should get to sleep and be off in the morning.  
*Meiyo agrees and looks around for his own sword as Nexcain gets up and leaves the small shack and smirks* It seems he didn't trust me enough to let me keep my sword lying around with me. I hope he'll be kind enough to hand it back when we leave, otherwise we might have some issues...


	3. Corruption of Power

******The story of Inazuma Meiyo and Nexcain Masumoto Pt. 2  
Corruption of Power**

*After the 2 talk for a while and eat some food Nexcain grew outside the shack, the 2 decided to go to sleep. They soon found they were both very awkward at small talk. They also found another issue that made the two even more awkward.*

You only have one bed...*Inazuma said. He understood why, it's not like many travelers would be out here and he had no need of an extra bed. They didn't have time to make a new one. He was already sore from sleeping on the floor earlier.*  
*Nexcain frowns and steps back slightly* Yeah...Shit..Well, it's big enough for 2, I guess...but I have no interest in sleeping on the floor. Can't do it, I...*he stops and seems to second guess himself then blushes looking away and scratches behind his head* Well it doesn't matter why, but it's not happening. However, you being sore isn't in my interest either...  
*Inazuma sighs and shakes his head*okay...so...I'm sleeping with a stranger tonight...  
*Nexcain laughs* Say it like that and it doesn't seem as bad as it is.  
*Inazuma smirks* Well, I must admit that under normal circumstances that phrase is normally said with much more enthusiasm... However, that stranger tends to be of another gender...  
*Nexcain nods smiling* True enough. I must say, I never thought as a child my damsel in distress that I saved then slept with would be a fellow swordsman.  
*Inazuma bursts out laughing but also glares somewhat at Nexcain* Am I too be offended by that?  
*Nexcain smiles further* of course not _damsel.  
_*Inazuma glares further* Say it again and I'll show you which of us is a damsel here.  
_*_Nexcain smirks* While I may not do so myself, there are men who'd take you up on that offer.  
*Inazuma blinks eyes widening* How would some loner like you know something like that?  
*Nexcain simply smiles and then yawns* I wasn't born alone. Now, enough jest. There must be another solution..  
*Inazuma shakes his head* No need. As long as we are both sure that was simple joking, no need. It _was_ joking right?  
*Nexcain chokes from surprise and almost falls over* Of course it was dumbass!  
*It was Inazuma's turn to poke fun now* Oh? Because it's always the guy who speaks most about his women that lays with men. And you seem to talk pretty big. *he says smirking.*  
*Nexcain starts to throw a fit then notices the smirk and glares at him* Not a funny joke.  
*Inazuma smiles some more and sits on the bed* Yeah, paybacks a bitch ain't it?  
*Nexcain sighs and gestures for him to move* Well scoot over, for I have no intention of laying atop another man this night.  
Just this night then? *Inazuma says moving*  
Shut up and sleep.*Nexcain says, but they both knew they were simply joking. To an outsider, they appeared a bit like brothers. Nexcain slept with a smile, not remembering the last time he had met another person, let alone one he actually enjoyed speaking to.*

*Nexcain awoke in a cold sweat. His dreams had been haunted by nightmares and strange visions. He couldn't recall details and it all seemed to of happened in a single second. He gets up and grabs his sword from the side of the bed, noting it glowed a faint white when he grabbed it. He goes outside and notes that not only that it's still dark out but that he was still extremely tired. But yet, the longer he held his sword the more energy he felt flowing. Getting a headache he suddenly unsheathes the blade and feels the energy intensify and grow wild, opening the eyes he hadn't realized he'd closed and saw as white flames had erupted in a circle around him too high to tell and about 5 feet around him. After a moment he realized that they were not flames, and neither were the grey ones on his sword from the other day. They were _energy_ in a much more primal form. Calming his breath and sheathing the blade the power died down tremendously. As it did so, he began to have a headache and to feel sick. Keeling over and wondering if he would vomit, he passed out on the ground*

*Inazuma awoke shortly after feeling fidgety and in danger. Locating his blade, he went outside and sees Nexcain passed out in a small puddle of blood,sweat and vomit. Quickly taking him up and placing him on the floor inside the shack, he shakes him hoping to awaken him*  
*Nexcain slowly regains consciousness and is extremely pale and sick looking* wh-what happened?  
I don't know, I felt a sort of pressure that woke me up and found you outside in a puddle of blood sweat and vomit...And the area around you was in disarray.  
*Nexcain shakes holds his head and trys to control his breathing* I...think we need to take this trip soon...  
*Inazuma cocks his head to the side confused* Aren't you worried about your health?  
Whatever's been happening is connected...somehow...  
*Inazuma simply helps him stand and they both get in the bed, Inazuma worried for his recent savior*...just what could be happening to him?*he wonders to himself* I've never heard of that tribe's people getting sick in association to their powers...is he unique, more so then I thought?


	4. Travel bags and Bloody Rags Pt1

**Inazuma Meiyo and Nexcain Masumoto Pt.3  
Travel bags and bloody rags Pt. 1**

*Inazuma awakes and recounts the previous day before checking on Nexcain* My life sure has complicated itself in a single day...  
*As Nexcain stirs from his sleep Inazuma gets up and stretches grabbing his blade and strapping it to his side, he checks on the supplies* Looks like enough for about a week for the 2 of us..  
*Nexcain climbs from the bed as well and gets himself ready, looking down at his blood soaked and vomit stained ragged kimono* I really need to get this fixed...  
*Inazuma nods* My cloak is a little tattered and still stained from that fight.. Well, the group is also known as tailors, so hopefully while we're there we can get them repaired and cleaned.  
How convenient. *Nexcain says smirking*  
Why do you think I found them the first time?  
Fair enough...

*The two stand and nod to each other and exit the shack and begin on their journey. However, after a few minutes of walking they both stop in the middle of a clearing in the forest...and artificial one with several stains in the center*  
I didn't realize I did this much damage to the surroundings...did you hear that? *Nexcain asks looking around feeling a prickling sensation on his neck*  
No I didn't, and this isn't the one from last night that was closer to the shack...*He turns to the side suddenly seeing a shadow move*  
No it's the one from Yesterday afternoon. And...shit MOVE!*Nexcain jumps to the left dodging a serpentine beast, like the ones from before it had a mask seemingly grafted to it's skin*  
*Inazuma feels a wave of force as it passes right beside him, and drops to one knee spinning while he unsheathes his blade cutting the beast in two, then seeing that they are surrounding spins the blade in his hand and rests it against his shoulder then dashes towards one group of them , dodging as several lunge at him by spinning on his heel and cutting the next lunging beast in half with a 2 handed slice using the spin for momentum, placing a foot out in a wide stance he studies his immediate surroundings and jumps up back-flipping as a particularly large, albeit slow, one punches the ground where he was as he turns midair and slices at it's face only to have it blocked as the beast raises it's shoulder, the sword reboundsing off it's skin. Landing, he curses and dodges to one side as it turns backhanding the space he was as he rolls up to one knee and blocks a different one forcing the blade through the beasts bladed hands splitting it's face in 2 as it dissipates he turns jumping from the ground as yet another one attacks him, panting as he lands he ducks as one behind him jumps over him swiping at where his head had been, he stabs upwards into it killing it as the large one from earlier punches at his exposed chest sending him flying through the air into a nearby tree*  
*Meanwhile Nexcain drops the supplies off his shoulders and unsheathes his blade and brings the sheathe from his belt getting into stance holding the sheathe backwards and blade forwards the 2 crossing each other as he gets ready for the beasts to continue coming, noting the immense number of them surrounding this clearing* _Did these beasts plan this ambush? I doubt they were all simply hanging around in the nearby shadows but...I never thought that they had any level of intelligence..._ *He stabs into ones hand as it grabs at him and bashes it's face cracking it's mask with his sheathe and turns ducking as another flies right over him and he cuts it in half as it does so bringing the blade up in a wide arc, leaving himself open as another charges him head on only to be stopped as he stabs it with his sheathe sending a small shockwave from where the beast and his weapon met as the beasts skin cracks after folding in slightly to the sheathe, he brings his blade back down in another slash cutting off the attackers arm that had stricken at him. He jumps up flipping forward as the first one to attack him returns lunging again and cuts it in half as he flips, as he lands he barely manages to block an incoming attack with his sheathe which bends and snaps from the force sending him sliding back several feet*  
D-damn it..*he pants out*  
*Behind him he hears a tree snap in half and turns as Inazuma lands making a tree fall on several of his enemies but also panting and bloodied*  
Neither of us are looking that good.. *Inazuma says regaining his stance sluggishly as Nexcain nods and looks back to the attacker which broke his sheathe as it lumbers towards him* Some of these things are way tougher then the normal ones I find around here...*he says getting into a kendo-like stance*  
And this seemed planned as well..*Inazuma says stance dropping a bit from exhaustion* This isn't good, I hope that trick of yours wasn't a one time thing...  
*Nexcain nods slowly and sighs* I call upon ye, Akuma no inochitori! _Much better!_*He hears in his head from a familiar voice as power washes over him*

*When he is able to focus again he finds himself holding a thick black curved blade in one hand with a grey handle and a white katana with running grey energy wrapped around the blade in his other hand* So I do Dual wield. *He looks back to the masked beast which broke his sheathe and cuts at it with the black blade and watches as a wave of force splits the beast and some foliage behind it in half effortlessly as he turns and slashes lazily at a group of the monsters with his other blade shooting a large wave of the grey energy from the blade at them leaving nothing but ash and dirt for about 15ft in front of where he slashed* D-damn *he hears behind him as Inazuma doubles over unable to remain standing next to the extreme amounts of force Nexcain was unconsciously releasing*

*The remaining beast disappear back into the woods as Nexcain sheathes the white sword into the black one's handle causing the greys to overlap and then burst in a small explosion leaving his normal blade sheathed in his hand, looking at Inazuma who now begins to stand and nod that he's okay*  
Damn, I forgot how immensely powerful you are when that happens...  
*Nexcain simply grabs their supplies from a few feet away mostly unscathed and shoulders them grunting a bit* Let's go, I don't think they are gonna leave us alone now...no point in staying in one place.  
*Inazuma nods back and the two begin walking again hoping the rest of the journey was less eventful*


	5. Travel bags and Bloody Rags Pt2

**Inazuma Meiyo and Nexcain Masumoto Pt. 4  
Travel bags and Bloody Rags Pt.2**

*As they set off they both limp a bit, reeling from the damage and fatigue from before, sheathing their swords and leaving the clearing, they both have similar thoughts*That was planned...It couldn't of been random *Inazuma says panting*  
I agree it must of been but..how? The ones we fought might have been stronger then the ones you find randomly roaming but they didn't seem to be smart at all...perhaps someone controls them..  
Perhaps they are all part of a Hive mind that's taken interest in you..  
As flattering that might be I'd rather it take interest in the local wildlife instead all things considered...  
*Inazuma smirks as they continue walking, nearing the edge of the forest now, they see a large field and exit the forest entering the field and survey the surroundings* Well from here it's a day hike through here then we SHOULD be at the edge of the desert...from there finding the tribe may be difficult but not impossible.  
*Nexcain sighs and starts walking again* Why are things like this never right around the corner?  
Because then you'd get suspicious as to why they were so conveniently close.  
*Nexcain smirks* I suppose that's true.  
*They continue walking until Dusk sets in and they stop and set up camp* How much farther Inazuma?  
About half a day until we reach the desert.  
*Nexcain falls into his bedroll sighing and then grabs a set of bandages, strips down and begins to do first aid to himself*  
*Inazuma sighs and stretches before joining him in first aid* They did hell on us..the damn pressure you exert with those two swords didn't help either...  
*Nexcain sighs and stretches laying back on the bedroll* Well it looked like a better option then death...  
*Glaring at him Inazuma joins him on the bedroll after making sure his wounds are covered and healing and putting on his clothes* Well you being clothed looks like a better option then me kicking you outta this thing..  
*Nexcain smirks and dresses himself again sighing and lays down again*I really hope we can find this damn tribe tomorrow..  
*Inazuma nods* I really hope you don't start puking and shit in this damn bedroll with me.  
*Nexcain smiles somewhat* Hopefully that was a one time thing...because this is the only bedroll we have...

* * *

*They both go to sleep, when they awake Inazuma decides to make some food for them both and Nexcain starts packing up, they finish packing and eating then leave setting off across the plains again*  
*Nexcain looks to Inazuma as they walk* So what's the story with you?  
*Inazuma shrugs* I was born in a small village and grew up training to be part of it's milita, it was in war time when I was born. By the time I was old enough to join the war had ended so I became a sellsword and started wandering the world. How about you?  
Oh I was born in a larger village with my family before it all burned down one night and I managed to escape and live in the woods.  
Geesh, tough life. Ever find out why it burned down?  
No, never bothered me anyways, I was a "black sheep" so to speak. I didn't have a reason to love anyone there and it was a reason to leave as good as any.  
*Inazuma gets a bit awkward now, He didn't know Nexcain all that well, and this didn't help solidify him as a good person...yeah, he was Inazuma's savior, but could Inazuma trust him? He knew he wouldn't stand a chance against that power of his, so it's not like he had much of a choice. He sighs and they continue walking for a while in silence*

I see the desert now.  
*Inazuma looked up startled, he'd lost himself in his thoughts. It was true, the desert was now in sight.* Aye, by the day after tommorow we should already be in the village.  
*Nexcain smiles and cracks his fingers putting his hands behind his head lazily* Good, hopefully your right...so...what do you plan to do when this is all settled Inazuma?  
*Inazuma stops and sighs* Probably hang out with the village for a bit then go wandering again.  
*Nexcain stops as well* Would you be interested in helping me with something?  
*Inazuma smirks* I know you saved me and all but I can't keep helping you with everything man.  
*Nexcain smiles but shakes his head* What I meant was...when it's all said and done, I want to build a perfect society, and would like you to help with that vision.  
*Inazuma looks to him eyes widening* A...perfect...Society?


End file.
